(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety belt for attachment across a seat having an attaching side rod element for releasable securement of the belt thereto, and particularly, but not exclusively, for securing a child seated on a seat formed in the rear gate of a shopping cart.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various devices have been provided to restrain children in seats, such as safety seats which are strapped onto vehicle car seats and equipped with a restraining harness. Many accidents occur when children are left unattended on a seat formed in the rear gate of a shopping cart. The child being at liberty to move often will stand up or kneel on such seat whereby to attempt to grab foodstuff which is placed into the shopping cart basket or which is displayed on shelving adjacent to the shopping cart. Thus, when a child is left unattended for a short duration of time, he can suffer serious injuries should he fall off the shopping basket. Also, seeing such baskets are supported on wheels, a child is more susceptible to fall off when kneeling or standing on the rear seat due to the instability of the shopping cart.
Similar problems can also occur when a child is seated in a high chair or other such seats left unattended. There is therefore a requirement to provide a safety means to overcome such problems.